Behind closed cabin doors
by DirtyEdward
Summary: "Bella and Alice are meeting their friends Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, at the beach. But Bella and edward hate each other...Maybe a hot day in the beach could prove them otherwise...Who knew, cabins could be so interesting?LEMON!Canon Couples Rated M


**A/N Hello everyone! this is my first story ever so please be gentle! **

**edward and bella and the rest of the gang spend their day at the beach! read and find out what's going to happen...;)**

**disclaimer: i do not own this characters or Twilight. they all belong to SMeyer**

"Alice" I yelled. "What the hell is that?" I asked as I pointed at the small bright yellow scrap of fabric laying innocently at my bed. She couldn't honestly believe I was going to wear THAT!

"C'mon Bella! We are going to the beach. What did you think? That I'd let you walk around all those guys looking just plain? You have to look fabulous. Besides Edward will be there too" she said, and winked at me.

Edward. Her older brother. Her older, drop-dead gorgeous brother. To say I was attracted to him physically, would be an understatement. Every single girl did. But he was the biggest asshole I had ever met in my life. He always managed to annoy me and I was sure one day I would rip his head off his beautiful body. He constantly made snarky, rude comments about me and of course I answered back at them. Everyone knew we hated each other's guts and didn't jeopardize by putting us in the same room together.

After a while we arrived at the beach. Everyone was there- Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper….and of course- Edward! He was wearing a red burgundy shorts that showed off his amazing body. He was tall, slim, not overly built but with muscles. And the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen and they were staring right at me. His eyes raked my body which was covered by a sort pink dress over my bathing suit and finally settled on my eyes again. I felt myself blushing from head to toe.

"Hey guys!" Emmet yelled with his booming voice.

"Hey Emmet! Hey everyone! Sorry we're late! Bella was playing stubborn today and wouldn't get into her bikinis." Alice said.

"Alice!" I yelled and blushed as Edward smirked and his eyes raked my body once again.

Emmet and jasper started laughing and suddenly Rosalie stood up from her chair and gave Emmet a slap on the back of his head. "Ouch! That wasn't necessary Rose". "Oh shut up Emmet! Don't be such a baby. Leave Bella alone for heaven's sake! How are you honey?" "Oh Rose finally. Alice here has been torturing me!"I whined. "C'mon, it couldn't be that bad! Now, just leave your stuff over there and come into the sea with me. It's really warm today."

"Hey Jasper, Edward I'm going in, you coming?" Emmet said and run off.

"Right behind you" Jasper said "Edward are you coming?"

"I will hang around here for a while, ok guys?"

"Sure, sure whatever", said Jasper and left.

"Hey Rosalie shall we join the guys?" Alice said all too innocently and grabbed Rosalie from the arm.

And it was just me and him, left alone. I tried to ignore him as I walked around our stuff, took off my dress, put on my sunscreen and lied on a chaise long. All the while I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back.

"So…" he said after he sat at the chair right next to me.

"So, what? You are talking to me now? " I said irritated. What now? Was he trying to piss me off again? God he is so mercurial…

"Look Bella, I know I haven't been exactly the gentleman but I promise you things are going to change from now on…",he said.  
>"What do you mean?",I couldn't figure out what was that supposed to mean…<br>"I'm just tired of playing good. I'm gonna do what I want and damn the consequences", he said while looking far ahead to something invisible.  
>Okay…that was weird. Where the hell did that come from? Anyways, I had decided that I would have fun no matter what, so I ignored him and closed my eyes enjoying the hot sun on my skin.<p>

Suddenly I felt a hot breath on my ear. And then his velvet voice said "No one is paying attention to as. Wait for 2 minutes and then follow me. I'll be in the cabins at the beginning of the beach. We have to talk". I opened my eyes shocked and saw him wink at me and then head for the cabins. Then I turned my head to the sea and made sure no one was starring at as. Jasper and Alice were playing in the water and Rose and Emmet were nowhere in sight and were doing God knows what. Yak!

What should I do? Should I go? No, no I shouldn't. Everything was weird lately. It must be some kind of prank of his. But what if it's not? Another part of me thought. Maybe he wants to seduce you and have his way with you... No don't go there! It's not going to happen! Perhaps he wants to explain himself. Yes, that must be it. I should go. Besides it's only fair to let him explain, isn't it?

I sat up and headed towards the cabins. There was only one door closed so I assumed Edward was in there. I opened the door and felt someone tug me hard inside the cabin and then soft lips crushed on my mouth. I threw my arms around Edward's neck, and his hands found their way to my hips. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, requesting permission in my mouth. I opened, and his tongue slid smoothly into my mouth. Then, his and mine began a fierce battle for dominance. I could feel myself heat up and my panties were getting wet. Edward pushed me up against the wall while kissing me with fervor. "Ughh baby, I have missed you so much."

"Me, too Edward. Now please kiss me." I said and hooked my legs around his waist, grounding myself onto his growing erection.

"Bella, baby…" he moved his hands from my hips and into my panties slowly circling my clit. He teased me running the tip of his fingers round and round, rubbing my pussy. I moaned as he thrust two fingers inside me and started pumping.

"Oh God," I moaned, my lips forming a perfect O. "Edward..." I moaned loudly! "Shh be quite Bella, there are people outside. Do you want all those people who are out there enjoying the warm sun, to hear you being fingered hard in the cabins?" he growled in my ear biting hard.

His words made me moan even louder and I saw him smirk down at me. He curled his fingers reaching a particular spot inside me that had my toes curling and could feel myself tighten around his fingers and a burning began low in my stomach travelling southern….. I was cumming! "AHHH….Edwaaardd!" Was all I could say before I collapsed on his muscular chest. Edward withdrew his fingers from inside me, brought them to his lips and licked them clean. It was the most erotic thing I had ever witnessed in my life and I felt like I could cum again. Lust clouded my senses and I reached down and tugged his shorts down, letting his erection free. He sprang up, standing proudly with pre cum running from the top. Edward hissed when his hard dick made contact with the cold air in the cabin. I kneeled in front of him, my head level with his cock and gripped him with my hands. I started pumping, running my thumb over the sensitive tip. Edward threw his head back groaning and his eyes slipped close. I continued stroking him faster and used my tongue to lick him up and down, teasing his balls in the meantime. All the while Edward was grunting and thrusting his hips into my hands. "Bella baby stop or I won't last any longer" he said and took me by the arms, making me stand up.

He kissed me fiercely slipping his tongue in my mouth and sucking hard on my lower lip. I could feel his cock rubbing my entrance tantalizingly slow and suddenly, with a sharp thrust of his hips he was seethed deep inside me. "OH MY GOD, EDWARD!" I screamed. I was filled to the hilt. It was one of the best feelings in the world. Edward grabbed my ass, lifting me slowly so that I could rap my legs around his waist and the change in position caused him to slip – if possible- even deeper. We both moaned in unison as Edward started thrusting. His pace was fast and hard. It had been days since we last had sex and the frenzy in our movements proved our need for each other. He unlaced my bikini top, throwing it aside and started fondling my tits while never stopping his excruciating rhythm. He sucked and nipped each of my nipples and all I could do was close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his cock inside me and his tongue on me. "Oh Bella, you're so beautiful" he said looking at me in the eyes and thrusting his hips forward. "Ugh Edward, you are amazing. Please faster, please….. I am so close…" Edward obeyed and picked up his pace continuously hitting my g-spot. Two strokes later I came hard and fast; white hot stars were clouding my vision and all I could hear were my screams of his name and Edward grunts as he, too, stilled inside me, finally reaching his release.

Edward slipped out of me with a hiss and we collapsed on the cabin floor, spent and utterly exhausted. Neither of us spoke, trying to catch our breaths. I rested my head on his chest, tracing patterns with my finger tips. "Edward" I said after a while "what is it, love?" " we must never again stay that long apart from each other. That week has been unbearable without you. I missed you…."I said and kissed him lightly. He laughed and said "I suppose you're right. Although this was by far the best sex ever, I can't stay away from you that long either. I love you way too much. I promise you it won't happen again. From now on we will be together every hour of the day". His promise disclosed his love for me and made my heart melt.

He abruptly stood up, taking me with him and helped me fix my clothes. "Shall, we, my dear?" he said smirking and offering his hand at me. "Why, yes of course my love…." I said grabbing tightly his hand and opening the cabin's door.

THE END!

**Please,please review and tell me wether you liked it or not! help me become a better writer! **

**Please guys review! It is my first story ever and your reviews will motivate me to write more!**

**thank you all!**


End file.
